skatepunkersfandomcom-20200214-history
Crime In Stereo
Biography Crime in Stereo was a Long Island-based melodic hardcore band. Comparable to Dag Nasty, Brand New, and Lifetime, the band released their debut, a split with New York's Kill Your Idols, in 2003 on hardcore label Blackout! Records. In early 2004, the band released their debut full-length in conjunction with Brightside Records, Explosives and the Will to Use Them and was well-received by several punk music webzines. The band's relationship with the label eventually turned sour for as yet undisclosed reasons, and the band signed in early 2005 with Nitro Records, owned by Dexter Holland of well-known 90's punk revivalists The Offspring. Although a four-song EP titled The Contract was released in July 2005 to finish up the band's contract with Blackout! Records / Brightside, the band released the Fuel. Transit. Sleep EP that same year with Nitro Records containing two songs from the following album, The Troubled Stateside, which was released April 18, 2006 on Nitro Records. The band left Nitro Records some time after the release of The Troubled Stateside and signed to Bridge Nine Records who released their third full-length, Crime in Stereo is Dead, on October 23, 2007. The band released a 10-song collections disc titled Selective Wreckage on Bridge 9 in late 2008. Their newest album, I Was Trying to Describe You to Someone, was released in February 2010 and on August 9, 2010 they announced that Crime In Stereo was no more. On September 8, 2010, the band released a letter explaining the split: Crime In Stereos final show took place January 14, 2011 at Bergen Point Country Club, on Long Island. The band reunited to open for the Movielife's final show on August 26, 2011 at the Best Buy Theatre in Manhattan. Final lineup *Kristian Hallbert - vocals *Alex Dunne - guitar, vocals *Scotty Giffin - drums *Gary Cioni - bass *Eric Kuster - guitar Former members *Dan McCabe - guitar *Matt Markosky - guitar *Mike Musilli - bass *Elliott Markowitz - bass *Matt McNally - bass Discography LPs *''Explosives and the Will to Use Them'' (2004) Blackout! Records *''The Troubled Stateside'' (2006) Nitro Records on vinyl (2008) Bridge Nine Records *''Crime in Stereo is Dead'' (2007) Bridge Nine Records *''I Was Trying To Describe You To Someone'' (2010) Bridge Nine Records Singles & EPs *''Basement Demo'' (2002?) self-released *''Demo'' (2003?) self-released *Split with Kill Your Idols (2003) Blackout! Records *''The Contract'' (2005) Blackout! Records [issued on vinyl as Love (2007) Run For Cover Records] & NO PANIC! Records (Europe) *''Fuel. Transit. Sleep'' (2006) Nitro Records Compilations *''Selective Wreckage'' (2008) Bridge Nine Records Compilation appearances *''Beer: The Movie Soundtrack'' (2003) Triple Crown Records - "Here's to Things Gone Wrong" *''Broken Lamps And Hardcore Memories Vol. 2'' (2004) Pastepunk Records - "Warning: Perfect Sideburns Do Not Make You Dangerous" *''Think Punk: Vol. 1'' (2007) Rude Records - "Bicycles for Afghanistan" *''Bridge Nine Summer Compilation 2009'' (2009) Bridge Nine Records - "war" *''Strong Island: The Best of Long Island Hardcore/Punk'' (2009) Brookvale Records - "Everywhere and All the Time" Skatepunkers Skatepunkers